


Tales

by missingnowrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, miscellaneous drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: Archived from my old FFnet account.A gathering for drabbles and one-shots. Depicting people from Dumbledore, over Petunia, to Rodolphus Lestrange. Thoughts and pieces I came up with, whilst trying to stay mostly original; though some just insisted I write them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	1. Hermione's Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> We start with a funnier one. Others might follow. Reviews make them follow faster. hugs and cookies

'Granger, Hermione,' Professor McGonagall called and the bushy-haired girl eagerly sat down on the three-legged stool. She couldn't wait to be sorted! And then a voice started talking inside her head. _'Witty girl, indeed.'_ She blinked, thinking that she had just imagined that voice. _'I might just take back what I said.'_

Hermione's eyes widened as realization dawned. 'The Hat,' she whispered to herself. 'It's talking to me!' She grew nervous and excited, thinking 'There's so much I wanted to ask! I can ask the Hat, it should be able to answer all question for it already lives so long!' _'Pretty much. I can see into your mind and read your thoughts, as you might put it. Let's go on and sort you already.'_

'But I have so many questions!' Hermione thought. 'I want to know which spell Godric Gryffindor used to make you sort us. And is there any positive trait in Slytherin? What about the negative ones in the other houses? I don't want to be somewhere with dumb people! Oh, and how do you know what I'm thinking? Or "read my thoughts" as you put it? Will I learn that spell in Hogwarts? Is there really a squid in the sea outside? How are the professors? Do they know a lot? Of course, they do, they wouldn't be Professors if not, but...'

 _'Enough, enough! Find that out for yourself! You're too annoying for Ravenclaw, you would be only annoying the teachers and that's no Ravenclaw trait... but you're brave, yeah, brave enough for Gryffindor! You'll do well there, they hadn't any clever ones lately... Go and ask them! The prefects surely tell you.'_ 'Gryffindor!' the Hat shouted aloud and Hermione took him off quite unsatisfied. The ran over to the table that applauded happily. Luckily, she sat near the prefect and immediately started asking different questions...


	2. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second one, thus you get the feeling and the way this stories will be written. _R &R please!_

It was the same as always. He was on guard duty, observing the entrance of this magical hidden place. It was no fair, he thought. His wife was inside, amusing herself with _him_. He didn't know what they did, but he knew that he hadn't spoken with her for nearly one week now. She preferred being around _him_ , not even looking her husband's way. And it was always the same, always...

He despised it. He loathed it. But he couldn't change it. And that's what he hated the most. Ever since their wedding, he missed _something_. In the beginning, they had regularly sex. But now, he was underlaid. They hadn't any children because of that. She didn't like children, thus she didn't want any. And now, that _he_ was back, she had no time whatsoever for her husband. Oh, how he detested it.

When his guard duty ended and another took his turn, he went inside. He joined the others, who surrounded _him_ , worshipped _him_. And his wife was at the front. She sat directly next to him, laughing ever so happily when he seemed to joke, snorting at the others, sneering down at them. And he was just another of the crowd for her, he was of no importance. Only her husband, but she wouldn't cry over his death, never she would. As long as her loved master survived, he was dispensable.

She died the night her master fell. He didn't. He survived the attack, survived the battle at Hogwarts. But his life long love, Bellatrix, didn't. She died at her master's side that night. That was ten years ago. Now he sits before her grave, feeling nothing, emotionless. He has no tears left for her, no sorrow to cry. He feels numb, felt it all this years. He never married another woman. He never would.


	3. Talk With Prof Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An after HP-series one, have fun!
> 
> And just for your information: These were made for a contest and hence are this short. _R &R plz_

James made a joke and his friends laughed. He shortly gazed at his Herbology professor, before sighing and saying "Guys, you go first, I catch up with you later!" - "What're yeh up teh?" asked Carl, one of his friends. "Just gotta talk with Professor Longbottom...," James mumbled, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Allright, we'll wait outside then, mate!" And so, his friends left him behind. Nervously he turned around, facing said professor.

"Um... Professor Longbottom..." - "What is it, James?" asked the Professor, smiling kindly. "Er... Mum told me to say 'hi' and... give you love..." The boy looked away, seemingly embarrassed. The Professor laughed. "It's allright, don't worry, James. I won't tell anyone," he assured the young boy. "I'll owl her tomorrow, thus you won't worry about embarrassing yourself in front of your friends. Besides, lunch is soon, you better get going! Have fun, James!"

"Thank you, Neville!" replied James joyfully, hugging his Professor without thinking about it or finding it in any kind of embarrassing. Then, he turned and ran outside, catching up with his friends. Neville smiled, gazing over the Grounds. It was 19 years ago, when he and his friends fought Voldemort here in a battle of Life and Death. He had grown since then. The fight enhanced his self-esteem and he was now one of the respected teachers at Hogwarts. Everything turned out well.

James, in the meantime, caught up with his little group of friends, chatting happily amongst them. Entering the castle, a Ravenclaw girl, who was in the same year as them, approached James nervously. His heart made a jump. He had a crush on her for a while now and he didn't know how to react.

"Is it true you know Professor Longbottom personally?" she asked, chewing her lower lip. "Er...yeah...I guess...," James stuttered. "Wow! I mean... that's really cool, you know? ...so see you!" She turned and vanished in the crowd. James grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, see you...," he mumbled, staring after her.


	4. Hello, I'm your daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place after Voldemort's fall, which I elongated. Read and see for yourself. I won the 2nd place with this one, so I hope you'll enjoy
> 
> Thanks to Intricacy for reviewing the first chapter! _R &R!_

It had been ten years, since she last saw them. Ten long years ago, she was a seventeen-year old girl, helping Harry on his quest against Lord Voldemort. This quest had lasted for ten long years. Lately, Harry had finally beaten the Dark Lord. He was now finished for good and wouldn't come back anymore, they made sure of that. Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed Dumbledore's trace and won the battle over the Death Eaters.

Hermione had grown in this ten years. She was no longer the teenage girl, but she was a young lady in her twenties. She and Ron had secretly married in their fifth year of the quest. They now planned to celebrate their wedding officially. This was the reason why Hermione stood on the doorstep of the to her unknown house. Beneath the bell she read the name '' _Wilkins_ ''. Hermione gulped, then pushed the bell. A woman with brown, short hair opened the door.

"Excuse me, Mu- Mrs Wilkins. My name is Hermione Jane Weasley. I need to talk with you and your husband. Please, it is really important," Hermione begged the woman. "Who is it, Monica, darling?" a male voice called from inside. Tears shone in Hermione's eyes. "Dad," she whispered, but Mrs Wilkins seemed not to notice. "A Mrs Weasley, Wendell!," she replied. Mr Wilkins walked to the door. ""Do we know you, ma'am?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr Wilkins," Hermione greeted the older man politely. "May I come in? It's rather complicated matter," she tried to approach them another way. "Mrs Weasley, we obviously don't know you or your intentions. Please leave now," Mr Wilkins told her coldly. "You _do_ know me! I'm your daughter!" Hermione burst out. Mr and Mrs Wilkins stared at her. "We don't have a daughter, only a son and he is 7 years old," replied Mrs Wilkins coolly, narrowing her eyes. "I have a brother?" Hermione whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "Mum... Dad... I can explain it all... please, let me in!"

They looked at each other for a while in silence, before Mrs Wilkins nodded and Hermione, relieved, entered the house. There was much to tell and a charm to nullify.


	5. Everyone Has A Dark Side

* * *

The cold wind blew harshly, up in the Astronomy tower. A figure huddled at the end of the platform, staring lonely at the stars in the sky, counting the stars. There were almost no clouds and it would have been a good night for Astronomy lesson, though there were none. Harry sighed, hugging himself tighter. He felt cold... Suddenly, there were footsteps behind him, going up the staircase. Hastily, he hid under his Invisibility cloak, staring at the entrance.

A pale blond walked outside, taking a deep breath and standing at the fence, leaning slightly forwards. His eyes were closed and he sighed sadly. "It's no fair," he whispered to the dark, not knowing that Harry was near. "It's just not fair." A tear ran down his cheek, falling silently to the ground. Harry stood up awkwardly, trying to make as less noise as possible. Still, Malfoy heard him. He turned around. "Who's there?" he demanded. Harry considered running away, the Slytherin would never know who eavesdropped on him...

But the boy decided against it. He took of his Invisibility cloak and stared Draco in the eye.

"You," he snarled, eyes narrowing.

"I," Harry replied calmly.

They stood there in silence, neither wanting to play prey. "What are _you_ doing here?" Draco then asked after a long while. "Counting stars," Harry replied honestly. They cautiously eyed each other up, before Harry sat down, his back against a pillar. Suspiciously, Draco sat down beside him, but with a two meters distance. They sat there in silence what seemed like forever.

Draco started talking first. Neither knew how much time had gone by. "My Dad is still in Azkaban.. _He_ won't free him right now. It's his punishment for failing again." Harry didn't look at Draco, he just listend quietly. Draco laughed bitterly. "It's no fair. Now, I have no one left. My fellow Slytherins are pointing at me, the son of a looser. Crabbe and Goyle are now aiming for following the Dark Lord and I broke up with Pansy. She mustn't live through the same as I. I have no one left and everyone thinks bad of me."

Harry now looked at Draco thoughtfully. "You know, everyone makes mistakes. No one's perfect. Even a Gryffindor. Slytherin just show their 'dark side' more openly than any other house. I have a dark side, too," he told him, gazing up at the stars. "The Sorting Hat nearly sorted me into Slytherin, back then." After that, both went silent. When the morning dawned, Harry left and Draco sat there, thinking about what his rival had said. "Everyone has a dark side...," he whispered to the rising sun, "...but there are always two sides. Thanks, Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R**


	6. Nightmares (Dumbledore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is all Suzy Doyle's fault because her review made me so happy and I was happy already and then I just got an idea and typed this down. So here you go!  
> (And yes, the last one was set in HBP, this one can be set anywhere you like).

Day in, day out, he kept the facade of the perfect idol. Day in, day out, he was understanding, caring, clever and cunning. Courageous he stepped in for his students, protected them with teeth and claws from the stupidity of the Ministry and kept them entertained. Some thought he was senile, some thought he went crazy long ago. But everyone of his students respected him as the great Headmaster they had come to know him. However, when nightfall came, so came the dreams.

Tossing and turning in his bed, the sheets entangled with limps, sweat crawling down his skin. He cried out her name, again and again. He called for his brother to keep quiet, for his love to stop. But it was to late. It always was and always would be. She was dead. And he kept calling her name, crying over her loss in his sleep. When the sun rose in the sky, the ghosts of his past stopped plaguing him, waiting for the darkness to claim its victim back.

The routine set, no one ever thought it possible for their hero to be tainted in any way. But still, he could feel her cold body against his, the tears running down his cheek. He could hear the cold comment of his love interest how useless she had been to begin with and how her death didn't change _anything_. He heard his brother's yelling echoing through the halls and feel himself break on the inside. Again and again and again. A never ending circle. _And again._

 _He stood next to his love, his brother confronting them. His love made a snappy remark and his brother couldn't keep his temper down. And he himself had had enough, this was none of his brother's business. So he yelled, shocking the other two occupants. The next thing he knew, spells and curses flew and his love_ laughed _so coldly, his sister, his dear little sister came running for comfort and then she was hit and lay still and he knew, he just knew it was all his fault and he had killed his sister and it was his fault, he had killed her! They all knew it was his fault and she was dead, so cold and dead and the tears didn't stop running, it was his fault alone..._

And the nightmares would only stop when they had claimed his life, the life of Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Decision (Cho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, a few longer ones shall follow. During the next two weeks, I'll update about two more drabbles.
> 
> Reviews feed the author, btw ^_^

She had always said that she needed more time.

Cho stared out of the window, a fire blazing behind her in the common room. Her black hair clung to her cheeks messily. Snow fell onto the windowsill while she watched, frozen water falling onto the lake below.

She had always told him to wait.

Cho touched the cold glass with her fingertips, her dark eyes reflecting the falling snow. _Like tears frozen by the lack of emotion,_ she though. _Like me._ And while she stared, she imagined his green eyes looking back at her.

She had never decided between the two.

"It was a mistake to wait," she whispered and her breath clouded her view outside for a short moment. It had always been up to her to make a decision. Cedric or Harry. She turned away from the window, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She had waited for too long, took too much time. Now the lioness had taken the choice out of her hands.


	8. Death (Dumbledore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Thanks to_ Jika _for the review, it's really appreciated!_
> 
>  _And to_ riceeater _yeah, well, I kinda know and someday I'm gonna correct it just... a bit more of a feedback would be appreciated?_

Albus gritted his teeth, the pain in his old body seeping hot. He knew his time had come when the door flew open. The curse had taken its toll. If he didn't find Severus right away, the poison would kill his weakened body soon. There was no hesitation in his movements, in his thoughts as he rather protected Harry than his own life.

He wasn't afraid of death. He had been in his younger years, especially after his sister had died. Only after overcoming this fear he had been able to face Grindelwald in their final duel. He had actually wanted to die back then, to reunite with his dead family – by his crush's hand. That was many years ago, now he knew better. He would die a purposeful death and at Severus' hand.

He smiled painfully when his loyal friend hesitated, then the pain receded slowly as green light hit his chest. His eyes fell close and his smile turned serene while he stumbled backwards. And then he fell, the air rushing past him. He felt like he was hovering in the air, if it weren't for the winds tearing at his robes.

Wings sprouted from his back and spread then he watched his dead body hit the ground.


	9. Jealousy (Petunia)

Petunia pursed her lips, pouting without anyone really noticing. And it was all her fault. When she was away, their parents saw her, were proud of her and noticed her, too. All that attention ended once she came back home. Now no one was interested in her A+ in chemistry, they rather congratulated her for the "O" in Potions. What kind of grade was "O" anyway? Just another freakish thing of her freakish world.

Petunia peeked into her room and slipped inside. She threw a quick glare at her owl, why wasn't she allowed a pet? However, she quickly turned to the desk on which a few pieces of parchment lay. Hastily, she grabbed two and rushed back into her own room. There she started reading letters of her friends, learning as much as she could about her world without asking.

Reading about strange creatures, sports and a prison. It was like fantasy tales come true, sometimes creepy but fascinating all the same. She learnt more and more about her and during a dark night, when she couldn't sleep, she kept telling herself that she should have known. However, she wasn't a freak and wouldn't associate with one more than necessary. She kept stealing and reading her letters, before secretly returning them.

But still, no child dreamt about having magic or their parents' sole attention. And thus, Petunia didn't. After all, she wasn't jealous of that freak.


	10. Money (Blaise)

He stared into the mirror and frowned. His dark hair was perfectly styled and his robes couldn't be of finer quality. Well, of course they were, after all, his mother was rich. And now she would marry another man to increase their fortune. He sneered at that thought. All other husbands of his mother hadn't made it very far. There always was an accident, a mystery or a horrendous claim of insanity. In the end, his mother would be a richer widow once more.

There was a knock on the door, and his current girlfriend peeked in. She was beautiful in her own right, big blue eyes and long golden curls. A Ravenclaw from a rich pureblood family and a cousin thrice removed. He considered her carefully, maybe she was even marriage material. For a first wife. There was no way he would still be with her when she turned old. But then, his mother might object to him killing influential family members. So perhaps she wouldn't do. Possibly, he would settle with her after a few wives and money passed.

They went downstairs, and he apparated her courteously to the ceremony meadow. The first guests were already arriving, and his father for the next few months welcomed them personally. Blaise nodded amiably in greeting, he wouldn't want to cross his mother's plans after all. Even if he didn't like this man. Not at all. They sat down in the front row.

If it weren't for the money, he would have objected to another man trying to substitute his dead father. However, it would be his inheritance one day, and thus he remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks to_ Poppins1 _this time. This is thus dedicated to you._
> 
> _I hope you'll like my take on Blaise Zabini, although it is not the usual way he's depicted in fanfiction. Somehow, with the little clues given by JKR, I believe this version more acurate. What do you think?_
> 
> **R &R!**


	11. Black Sheep (Sirius & James)

It was dark in the Gryffindor's fifth year boy dorms. But that didn't mean its occupants were asleep. Only light snoring could be heard by the small boy sleeping next to the window. Rays of the slowly fading, mostly full moon draped over the floors. The bed nearest the door was neatly made and empty. Its usual occupant, Remus J. Lupin, lay still in the hospital wing recovering from his monthly illness. There was a rustle of sheets, an annoyed grunt and then a low inquiry.

"Sirius? You awake?"

"Hn," came the grunted reply, followed by more sheets rustling. An undistinguishable mutter was next, swiftly followed by a hollow thump as Sirius met the floor. James' wand enlightened the scene quickly after. The former lay on the floor, wrestling with his bed sheets and grunting in annoyance, the latter trying to keep his laughter at bay. When Sirius laid back on his bed, his friend spoke up once more.

"I've thought about what you said during dinner. You know, about the name 'Black' not fitting you at all." A grunt followed this announcement, but in the dim light from the lumos, hazel eyes met grey ones. "I don't think that's true."

"What!?" Startled, Sirius sat up, staring at his best friend, gaping. "What in Merlin's name is 'Black' about me? I've tried all my life to be anything but!" he exclaimed, arms gesturing wildly.

"That's exactly what I mean," James elaborated helpfully. At his friend's disbelieving glare, he continued his explanation. "You're the black sheep of the Black family. That's why that surname fits you perfectly!"

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Well," he said slowly, "I think I can live with that reasoning."

James grinned mischievously. "And your hair is black, too."

Sirius returned the grin and replied jokingly, "As is my animagus form, I hope"

At James solemn nod, both broke out in a fit of silent laughter. It took some time for both to quiet and lie back down, but they were still tired from the little sleep they had got the full moon night before. Soon, James' snoring joined Peter's, but Sirius couldn't help stay awake thinking a little longer. Finally, he closed his eyes and with a small smile fell a sleep, a last breathy whisper escaping his lips.

"Black sheep, huh?"


	12. Unrequited Love (Dumbledore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This has some YAOI elements, meaning man x man. It is still pretty canon, since J.K.'s interview. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! You have been warned.

Albus stared at his brother disbelievingly, thinking he hadn't heard right. He shook his head and freed himself from brother's grasp, glaring at him. He couldn't understand why his brother was so adamant about his claims, Gellert wasn't a liar, he wasn't luring him, he wasn't using him, he wasn't that sort of person – how dare Aberforth, how would he know, he knew nothing, nothing at all!

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, then turned and ran out of the house. Gellert was waiting anyway, he shouldn't have to wait too long, and they were still in the midst of scheming. He had said he had found another lead, hopefully they would find substantial proof this time... And proof there would be, he was sure, just as he knew that the Deathly Hollows truly existed. He would bring them to Gellert, and he would be so happy. He would finally be able to admit his love-

There he stood, arms crossed, hair shadowing his face, making him look darker, alluring, dangerous. A shiver ran down his spine, and his blue eyes shone in anticipation. They might even find one of the Deathly Hollows this time, and maybe, just maybe, Albus could gather enough courage to tell his crush about his feelings. Their gazes locked, and it felt as if the air was charged, he was sure Gellert could feel it, too. Then the spell was broken, and they departed for their search of the Elder Wand.

Years later, Albus pondered these memories, which he had carefully removed into his pensieve. He had been young and foolish, but things had changed. He had made mistakes, many mistakes, and they had cost him deeply. He twirled the light wand between his fingers thoughtfully, letting his memories catch up with him. Gellert's wand was now his, the Elder Wand they had found that fateful night. He had looked so surprised when Albus finally confronted him, and their battle had been long and exhausting.

In the end, he mused, it was his feelings for Gellert that had made it possible for him to reach such legendary power, and that had made it possible for him to be defeated. The one moment of stunned surprise had been everything he had needed to disarm his long lost love. Gellert hadn't known his feelings, hadn't even considered the possibility. It had hurt, and still did, but in the end it was the dawning understanding on his features, the way his shoulders slumped in defeat and how he turned himself in that would always be branded into his memory.

With a sigh, Albus held the tip of the wand to his temple, drawing a silver string of fluent gas-liquid out of it to fill the pensieve, then repeated the process a few times more. Above the pensieve, Grindelwald's face slowly faded, his eyes torn with understanding and pity for his friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R**


	13. Young Love (Grindeldore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yaoi again, meaning man x man love. Still canon, the next drabble'll be based on this one. Enjoy!

"We're going to be on top of the world," he breathed against his lips, kissing him fleetingly once more, his hand waving through his short-cut hair. Their bodies pressed closer together, and Albus couldn't help but gasp.

"We're going to make things right," he whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lope before moving to kiss his exposed neck. Albus' grip hardened on the other's robes. They're eyes met for a short moment, then they sunk into a deep kiss once more.

"No one will be able to stop us," his partner said, their foreheads touching while they stared into each other's eyes, letting their thoughts run wild, exposed. The Deathly Hollows, they would be theirs, an assurance of their power, their means for making a better world. A world in which they could live and love as they pleased.

"No one will stand between us, between our love," he said breathlessly, after an especially passionate kiss. Blue eyes shone with love and unlimited trust, the other's lips twitched into a smile. Thoughts of promises, of eternal love, of reassurance flew between their minds, like they were one. Promises of power. No more accidents, like what happened to Arianna, no more responsibilities they didn't want, no family members disrupting their making-out, no more hiding.

"We can do whatever we want, then," he promised, their fingers entwining, gazes locked, never broken. They wouldn't have to hide their love because the muggles thought it wrong, and the wizards wouldn't think like muggles anymore. They wouldn't have to hide their power in a magical world, where the muggles knew, forced to accept their magic, a better world for humanity.

They were young and powerful and no one could stop them from being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **R &R!**

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is old work I'm importing for archiving reasons, I am also importing the notes (usually something along the lines of "R&R" or "please correct my English"). This is not actually a serious request at this point but copied with the rest for historical accuracy.


End file.
